


The Sound of Rain

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Dom/sub, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Omorashi, Really not nice, Sounding, Sub Kylo, kylo loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo gets more than he bargained for when Hux invites him to his quarters.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so excuse the quality, it just really wanted to be written.
> 
> Enjoy!

This isn’t exactly what he had in mind when Hux asked him if he wanted to come over so they could get rid of their sexual tension once and for all. Kylo wouldn’t exactly call himself experienced, though he’s heard about using ropes, so when Hux told him to get naked and sit down, he did. Then came the ropes and he was fine with that - even more so when Hux started jerking him off. 

He was less happy to be left there while Hux remained fully clothed, retrieving a slim box from a cabinet. “Do you know what sounding is, Ren?” He asks with a grin on his face that had Kylo regretting ever agreeing to this. Opening the case Hux tilts it to show him the contents, several metal rods in a line. 

Kylo shakes his head. 

Setting the box on his desk he picks out one of the rods, “This one is going inside of you.” Oh, that’s not so bad then, it’s not like it’s big. “Do you know where?” 

There are options?

“My ass?” Kylo tries, thinking it most likely even though he’s sat down. 

“Your cock,” Hux corrects him and Kylo’s blood runs cold. 

Hux is really going to put a metal rod in his cock? He knows it’s true when Hux switches the rod out for a tube of lube and takes Kylo’s cock in hand. By now his erection is wilting, Hux strokes him until he’s half way there before putting the little nozzle of the tube to his slit. He squeezes, the lube cold, creating the weirdest sensation Kylo has ever felt as it slides down the inside of his cock. 

An entirely unexpected moan slips out when Hux presses the pad of his thumb to the tip of his cock, keeping the cold lube inside him while picking the rod back up. 

Pleading is unlikely to work though he still tries, “Hux…”

Kylo’s words go unheard, leaving him unable to tear his eyes away when the tip of the rod replaces Hux’s finger. Slowly he pushes it inside, letting gravity do the work while an intense kind of stimulation Kylo has never felt before leaves him breathless. 

“There we go,” he says when the rod is down to the hook at the top, which is apparently there to keep it in place. Something Kylo learns when Hux pushes it that last bit of the way inside, the skin warmed metal fitting snugly over the head of his cock. 

Thinking about how far down that rod must reach has him unsure of what to do. He could use the Force to take it out, he could— But fuck if it doesn’t feel good, the tip of it touching a place inside of him that has intense sparks of pleasure going through him. 

Hux flicks his cock, Kylo whines. 

“Now you just sit right there while I do my reports.” The razor sharp smirk on Hux’s face lets Kylo know he’s serious, that he’s expected to just sit here with his cock impaled and get nothing out of it. 

Taking a seat Hux pulls his pad towards him, the screen lighting his face in a blue glow. Kylo can only pray to the Force that he doesn’t have many reports to do. 

He does.

Hux works for what Kylo knows is well over two hours, only occasionally reaching over to give him a few strokes that keep him hard and makes him desperate. But there’s a problem, he needs to pee, badly. 

Kylo squirms as much as the ropes will allow, the rod moving and poking that spot that has him moaning. The General doesn't even look at him. “What is it, Ren? I’m almost done.”

“I have to pee,” Kylo growls, fighting against the ropes he could easily unfurl, but what would be the point when he’s already waited so long. He consented to this, he wanted to see what would happen. 

“Hold it.”

“No, Hux, I  _ really  _ have to pee.” As in probably only minutes away from wetting himself which he doesn’t know if he can do with the rod in. 

“I said, hold it.”

Is this part of it? A glance at Hux’s crotch reveals no evidence that he’s enjoying it which has Kylo a little dejected. What is this about at all?

“Hux?”

He finally looks up, levelling Kylo with a glare. “Listen to me, Ren. You will do as I say and you will sit there until you piss all over yourself so you’ll think twice before you take that cursed weapon of yours to my ship again.”

Kylo is a little scared - but mostly he’s horny. 

He can only nod, his cock weeping a drop of piss alongside the rod. 

When the blue light of the pad finally goes off he’s so close to bursting it hurts, Hux taking his sweet time in tidying his desk. At long last the attention is back on him, a bare hand wrapping around his cock to give it a firm squeeze that has Kylo sobbing. “Please.”

Hux stands, slowly unzipping his jodhpurs and taking his half hard cock out. “You can wait a little longer, can’t you?”

Grabbing Kylo’s hair, Hux puts his cock to his lips, Kylo eagerly taking him in his mouth. This is it now, he’s so close to getting what he so desperately needs. 

Hux shows him no mercy, only pulling back when Kylo chokes to give him a second to breathe before pushing back in, fucking his throat raw. It’s all so much, Kylo alight with so many different kinds of pleasure, his cock practically burning with the need for that one little push to put him over the edge. 

When Hux comes he presses as deep into Kylo’s throat as he can reach, holding him in place while his cock throbs. 

Throat raw, he swallows, looking up at the man using him as nothing more than a cum dump. Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever been so desperate to come in his life. “There we go, take it all, Ren,” Hux coos, rubbing his thumb over the spot where jaw meets ear. 

Kylo coughs when he pulls back, chin wet with drool and legs trembling with the effort of holding back. It’s excruciating having to wait while Hux tucks himself away. 

Three strokes are all it takes for him to come harder than he’s ever come before, the rod making it intense beyond belief. In one smooth move Hux pulls it out, Kylo sobbing from the overstimulation, his cum simply dribbling out after it.

Hux has barely moved back before he lets go, Kylo moaning in relief as warm piss spills over his thigh and soaks into the cushion of the chair. It feels never ending, cock twitching with the force of it. Hux watches him with a pleased look upon his face, his enjoyment of Kylo’s humiliation radiating off of him. 

The last trickle leaves him, Kylo deflating in the soaked chair, too busy trying to catch his breath to care about comfort. 

“Did you learn something, Ren?” Hux’s voice cuts through his post orgasmic haze, Kylo’s eyes fluttering open to look at him. 

He nods, “Yes, Sir.” He's learned that he wants to do this again next week and he knows of the perfect little storage room he can use to make it happen.


End file.
